Tyrannosaurus Rex
"The most ferocious and insatiable carnivore ever to step on the face of the planet." —Ed Regis(src) Tyrannosaurus rex (tye-RAN-oh-SAWR-us-recks) is one of, if not the, most famous of all dinosaurs species. Tyrannosaurus was the largest of the Tyrannosaur family, and by extension one of the largest theropods, reaching twelve to thirteen meters in length. Commonly known as "T. rex", this infamous species lived during the Late Cretaceous Period in modern day North America and was therefore among one of the last non-avian dinosaurs. Like other tyrannosaurids, Tyrannosaurus had very short arms with only two fingers. Although these were probably nearly useless while hunting, its jaws were not: Tyrannosaurus has an enormous skull armed with teeth the size of bananas. Unlike the teeth of most theropods, the teeth of tyrannosaurids are very thick and capable of crushing bones. The skull and neck bones show that T. rex had the largest neck muscles of any meat-eating dinosaur. It probably used its strong neck to twist and pull off big chunks of meat that it grasped with its jaws. Tyrannosaurus could bite with extremely strong force - one fossilized skeleton shows that it crushed and swallowed the bones of a smaller plant-eating dinosaur.1 Portrayal Description and Statistics As far as size goes, of the five Tyrannosaurs to prominently appear in the series, the adult female seen in the first film was 43 feet long and between 16-17 feet tall, making her one of largest predators to appear in the Jurassic Park trilogy. The sub-adult male to appear in the third film was listed at 37 feet long and only about 10 feet tall at the hip (inaccurately measured at 14.5ft at the top of the skull, which is not a standard form measurement). The infant to appear in the second film appeared to be no more than 3 feet tall and just 6 feet long. In real life they grow over 20ft tall. The male Tyrannosaurus was 18 feet tall and 40 feet long. The female was 19.5 feet tall and 43 feet long. The infant was 3 feet tall and 6 feet long as shown in the second film. They display some sexual dimorphism. Males have more prominent lacrimal ridges than females. Males also have a tendency to have visible facial scarring (possibly due to battles over territory with other T. rex and carnivores or mates). Females are also brown in color and somewhat larger than the males, which are a molted green in color. The males also have a large throat pouch that females seem to lack. Physical Abilites Speed and Acrobatic In real-life, a full grown Tyrannosaurus rex could run between 15-25 mph (24-40 kph), allowing it to outrun most prey in its environment. Rexy has shown to be a bit faster, clocking up to 32 mph (51 kph), allowing her to pursue even speeding jeeps. However, evidence shows that juvenile Tyrannosaurus were faster and are more agile than the fully grown adults, with a possibility of reaching up to 30 mph (48 kph) due to their longer legs. This would fit into the hunting strategies that Tyrannosaurs would use, sending the younger out to pursue the prey into an ambush position where the adults would finish off the prey. T-rex shows in the film to be able to run by making quick turns by their short tail for counter balance. Senses Dr. Alan Grant states that the sight of Tyrannosaurus rex is based on movement, so if you don't move the animal won't see you. Grant uses this knowledge to escape from the T. rex in the novel, and the first and third movies. However, as stated in the second novel by Dr. Richard Levine, this is very unlikely because many animals (including humans) freeze or play dead when they are scared. If the Tyrannosaurus wasn't able to see non-moving creatures, it would miss most of its prey. Levine explains the previous instances in which people escaped from the Tyrannosaurus rex by freezing with: "the only reason it would not eat you is if it was not hungry." Supporting Dr. Alan Grant's theory is that the Tyrannosaurus may not be able to see you, so to counteract this, the T. rex gives a loud roar to scare its prey into revealing their position by running away. The Tyrannosaurus rex may then make the kill. Supporting Levine's theory, in Jurassic Park the T.rex, when it escapes from its paddock, eats Donald Gennaro which may have satisfied its hunger. This may be why, instead of the Tyrannosaurus eating Grant as well, it only gave a roar to scare him out of her territory. This way the threat to her territory was eliminated. In the second novel, Michael Crichton takes the blame of the wrong theory, that Tyrannosaurus sight is based on movement, away from Dr. Alan Grant. It is stated that the paleontologist Dr. John Roxton wrote an article in which he stated that the brain of the Tyrannosaurus rex was very similar to that of frogs. Therefore, Dr. Roxton concluded that T. rex's sight was based on movement. Alan Grant and also the biologist George Baselton had no expertise in brain anatomy and accepted the conclusions of the article. It is possible that since it was a predator with binocular vision, Tyrannosaurus had trouble seeing stationary prey in the dark, though this is a dubious theory. Dr.Grant suggested should be applied (the 'don't move' tactic) on Isa Sorna when they stumbled upon a Tyrannosaurus rex - in broad daylight. The T. rex killed Gennaro because he while he was still in one place, he was visibly shaking and moving his arms, therefore revealing his position to the T. rex. Later studies have proven this hypothesis, showing that the Tyrannosaurus could effectively see prey standing right in front of it, thus it can be alluded that anytime Rexy or another tyrannosaur didn't pursue its human prey was because it was full and didn't want to eat. In Jurassic Park III, the characters in the story run into a Tyrannosaurus devouring its prey. The T. rex then gives a roar scaring the party into running away, prompting it to give chase. This ironically can support either side of the debate. The Tyrannosaurus rex may have not been able to see the group so it scared them into running so he could find them or he may not have been hungry from eating its prey, so it just wanted to scare the group away by roaring and chasing them away in order to protect its kill. Supporting this is the fact that in the Jurassic Park novel and film, the Tyrannosaurus chases a jeep away from her territory then ceases the pursuit despite the fact that she could have easily destroyed the jeep. In Dr. Laura Sorkin's personal journal, she hypothesizes that the movement-based vision of the Tyrannosaurus was caused by Dr. Henry Wu's frog DNA insertion rather than being a natural feature of the animal. However, she also admits that the disability makes the animal safer to observe. Despite evidence in the films that suggest that it relies heavily on its eyesight he Jurassic World website states that Tyrannosaurus has a great sense of smell like its real life counterparts. The T. rex parents from the second film has shown for their kind to have either great sense of smell or hearing as parents were able to track down their baby from a long distance. As the baby was calling for his parents to save him from harm. Hunting Rexy successfully ambushes a flock of Gallimimus.In the Jurassic Park franchise, the Tyrannosaurus are depicted as apex predators, seemingly preferring to ambush their prey. Fictionally, this is attributed to their lack of an ability to see stationary prey. However, in actuality Tyrannosaurus had an excellent binocular vision superior to that of most other dinosaurs. Unlike Velociraptors and the Indominus rex, Tyrannosaurus are not random killers, and are less likely to attack when full. For hunting strategies, its now believed that Tyrannosaurs hunted in family groups or packs, with the younger, faster juveniles chasing down and exhausting the prey and luring them into the ambush spot where the adults would be waiting. This deadly proficiency for killing can be seen in many entries of the series, with Rexy was able to bite off Lady Margaret's horn with ease in Jurassic Park: The Game. While in Jurassic Park III, even the villainous Spinosaurus was stunned by a bite of a sub-adult and almost lost its battle with the younger animal. The bite force from a full-size Tyrannosaurus was the only thing that could stun and inflict heavy damage on the likes of Indominus rex other than heavy weapons fire. To smaller animals, the bite force of a tyrannosaur has even deadlier results, with a single bite being sufficient to kill a human, a Velociraptor (movie canon) or a Gallimimus with little to no effort, while larger prey would be maimed or killed outright. Durability and Stamina Like its real-world counterpart, the Tyrannosaurus rex was literally built like a tank. Thick, crocodile-like skin and scales adorned the outer layer of the Rex's body, under which there were a layer of thick fat and muscles. However, even if an enemy got behind that it would be unlikely to get past the final layer of defence: the belly ribs that protected the Tyrannosaurus's internal organs. Fossils of Tyrannosaurus and it's relatives have been found to have healing on wounds that would have crippled or killed any other animal showing a remarkable resilience. As their thick skin was able to take the damage from the Big One as shown by Rexy. She was able to show not too munch diffuclties from the scrtraches from her even on the neck. In the films, Rexy has shown most of these traits in battle. She could plough through large tree branches and the skeleton of a Spinosaurus at full running speed without injury and endure even the slicing claws of Velociraptor, Indominus rex barely cased any damage. Even a bite from a Spinosaurus wasn't able to cause lethal damage to a sub-adult Tyrannosaurus, requiring a full neck breaking to kill the tyrannosaur. During Rexy's battle with the Indominus, she was able to take and survive the sharp, slashing claws that had caused lethal damage to Apatosaurus and the Ankylosaurus but she was able to recover, with not even the Indominus's bites causing lethal damage. With the help of Blue's distractions, Rexy was capable of turning the tide of her engagement with the Indominus as able to continue to fighting, showing a clear upper hand prior to the hybrid's death in the jaws of the Mosasaurus. Showing off thier stamia in the real world T-rex possible live up to 30yrs old but in the films mostly Rexy being 25yrs old showing to able to chase her prey and able to fight well enough not showing any diffuclties of her age to slow her down as this could result that cloning could affect thier ages. Parenting This isn't hunting behaviour, Ian. They're searching. They came for their infant!" —Sarah Harding, remarking on the motivations of the Tyrannosaur adults.(src) In The Lost World novel and the film adaptation, Tyrannosaurus is shown as being a protective parent. Tyrannosaurus are shown to pair off during mating, and both parents will remain with their offspring during its growth, exhibiting very powerful parenting and protective instincts, going to great lengths to ensure an infant's safety. Tyrannosaurus are territorial by nature, and will attempt to drive away anything that might be deemed dangerous, whether animate or not. They are known to be efficient parents, with both male and female keeping close guard over infants and bringing them food for a considerable matter of months. They will ferociously defend their offspring during this stage from predators and humans, and will even travel far outside their native territories to find them if they get lost. Like most predators, they presumably teach their young how to hunt once the time comes. While no T. rex nest has yet been found in the real world, the living relatives of Tyrannosaurus (birds and crocodilians) guard their nests and take care of their babies. Similarly, there is evidence from nests of smaller meat-eaters and from various plant-eaters that many dinosaurs were good parents. So the simplest explanation at present is that, fearsome though it may have been, Tyrannosaurus rex probably looked after its eggs and young. Intelligence Though it shared a similar appearance to other large theropod dinosaurs such as Allosaurus and Giganotosaurus, Tyrannosaurus was a member of the Coelurosauria clade of theropod dinosaurs, which includes Velociraptor and modern birds. Due to its origins in this family of highly advanced dinosaurs as well as fossil evidence, scientists have concluded that Tyrannosaurus had the relatively largest brain of all adult non-avian dinosaurs, with the exception of some smaller animals such as Troodon and other maniraptorans. As a result, Tyrannosaurus was likely a good deal more intelligent than theropods of a comparable size such as Carcharodontosaurus and Spinosaurus. This level of intelligence has been compared to that of crows, which means the Tyrannosaurus could use rudimentary problem solving and possible tool use. As mentioned below, the former was shown when Rexy tested the electric fences. The cloned Tyrannosaurus created by InGen reflect this level of intelligence in several instances. Rexy in particular has shown a good deal of intelligence during both the Isla Nublar incidents in both 1993 and 2015. In the former, she tested the electrical fences after the power outage, seemingly aware of the lack of power before attempting to escape. During the incident in 2015, Rexy showed enough intelligence not to attack Blue during and after their fight with the Indominus, aware of key role the Velociraptor played in distracting the hybrid as it attempted to kill her. Both the male and female Tyrannosaurus during the Isla Sorna Incident in 1997 also showed a high degree of intelligence, seen in their efforts to protect their infant from the humans, even going so far as to push a trailer over a cliff and hunt in a familial pack. In third film shows that sub-adult to roar to scare his prey in order to see them run. Therefore, it is likely that only the Velociraptors and the Indominus exceeded the Tyrannosaurus in terms of intelligence amongst the dinosaurs created for both Jurassic Park and Jurassic World. Strength and Combat Tyrannosaurus Rex has powerful jaw strength, with a bite force of 12,800- 13,000lbs, it is perfectly designed to puncture flesh and crush bone. Trex are belived to lift over 5tons in their mouth but haven't quite shown this yet in the films. Their strength shows amazing brute strength with the ablity to use their massive weight agianst other dinosaurs with a full body attack. Tyrannosaurus Rex are very powerful fighters as shows in the films. Though with their large size can make other predators that are smaller will back off instead. Even as young sub-adult T-rex was able to do well fight against fully grown Spinosaurs showing off their combat agianst other large preadtors. Mostly bitting or headbutting in combat. As Rexy shows to be able to fight off Indominus rex well in short brutal fight but was almost killed if haven't been saved by Blue. Movie Canon Isla Nublar Incident (1993) "We have a T. rex." In Jurassic Park, the Tyrannosaurus was to be one of the main attractions at Jurassic Park. The female in this film (nicknamed Rexy) is supposedly the largest Tyrannosaurus seen in the series, at 13 meters (43 feet) long and between 5.2-4.9 meters (16-17 feet) tall. This makes her one of the largest Tyrannosaurus on record. John Hammond reveals the park has a Tyrannosaurus rex shortly after the visitors arrive on the island, shocking both Ellie Sattler and Alan Grant, who nearly faints upon hearing the news. Later, when the visitors reach the Tyrannosaur Paddock, the Tyrannosaurus doesn't appear; even when it is lured with a goat, prompting great disappointment from the visitors. Later that night and in the aftermath of the power-cut, the tour vehicles are stranded near the T. rex paddock. Rexy appears to test the disabled fence and promptly breaks out. After being attracted to the waving flashlight in the lead car, she attacked the car and its passengers, Lex and Tim before being distracted by Grant and Malcolm. During the resulting chaos, the Tyrannosaur killed Gennaro and wounded Dr. Malcolm. After failing to pinpoint Grant and Lex's location, it attempted to flush them out by pushing the wrecked lead car down the road and off a steep incline in its enclosure. Later, when Ellie and Muldoon arrived in a jeep searching for Dr. Grant and the children, the female returned and promptly charged at their jeep, pursuing it out of the vicinity, then ended the pursuit just as they crashed through a fallen tree. The T. rex appears again in the Gallimimus flocking scene. As Dr. Grant and the children were making their way through the park, they were nearly trampled by stampeding Gallimimus, which ran directly into the path of the Tyrannosaur, which managed to catch and devour one of the fleeing smaller theropods. Her final appearance was as the unlikely heroine in the T. rex Rescue Scene. In the Visitor Center, the visitors are trapped by raptors, which are about to attack. Rexy bursts into the Visitor Center and grabs one of the raptors with her jaws. The other raptor attacks Rexy, but Rexy kills it without much trouble. As the visitors escape with their lives, Rexy roars triumphantly as a banner reading "When Dinosaurs Ruled the World" falls in front of her. Isla Sorna Incident (1997) Somewhere on this island is the greatest predator to ever live."—Roland Tembo(src) A pair of Tyrannosaurus; a male and a female, and a baby are present in The Lost World. Roland Tembo captures the infant to lure the male into the open so he can capture it. The infant is rescued by Dr. Sarah Harding and Nick Van Owen, who then put a temporary cast on its broken leg. Unfortunately, the cries of the infant draw its parents to the research trailers. Dr. Harding releases the infant in hopes that the adults will leave, but they attempt to dispose of the invaders by pushing the trailers over a nearby cliff and into the sea. Eddie manages to keep them from falling, but the adults return unexpectedly, angered by his efforts to save them, and proceed to tear through the car and eat him. They later pursue the group, now traveling with Ludlow's party and kill a number of people. Roland manages to use a tranquilizer on the male and shoot him down, which is transported to San Diego on the ship S.S. Venture. Despite the being restrained a cage would barely allow it to move, the Rex breaks free and devours the crew during the journey and is accidentally released after the ship smashes into the dock. Dehydrated and hungry, the Rex rampages through the city in search of food and water, finding the latter in the form of a swimming pool and the former in the form of a pet dog. Although the dog's owners find the Rex after their son is awakened by its loud growl, we do not know if they are eaten or not. Doctors Ian Malcolm and Sarah Harding retrieve the infant from a secure facility that it was brought to via helicopter. They use it to lure the adult back to the S.S. Venture, placing it in the cargo hold. Ludlow goes in to recapture it, but is trapped when the adult descends behind him and leaves the rest of the killing to the infant. Sarah manages to use a tranquilizer on the adult before an attempt was sent out to kill it, and it and its infant are transported back to Isla Sorna to rejoin the female. The number of deaths is not specified, but it seems that several were caused by panic rather than by the Rex itself. The T. rex did, however, cause considerable material damage, most notably knocking a bus in a Blockbuster video store. Isla Sorna Incident (2001) The sub-adult Tyrannosaur faces off against the Spinosaurus. In Jurassic Park III, a male Tyrannosaurus was stumbled upon by Dr. Grant and the others in the northwestern part of Isla Sorna. The Tyrannosaurus from Jurassic Park III was 11 meter (37 feet) long and 4.5meter (14.5 feet) tall. These measures are close to the best size estimates of Tyrannosaurus. However, the Dinosaur is a sub-adult, smaller than the Tyrannosaurs from the previous films. The Tyrannosaurus has a greener skin color. It is feeding on the corpse of a dead dinosaur. This is an allusion to Jack Horner's idea that the T. rex was mostly a scavenger. When Grant and the others run away it immediately gave chase, possibly to protect its kill or chase the humans away. It crosses paths with the Spinosaurus. The two carnivores engaged in a vicious battle and the T. rex seemed to have the upper hand in the fight until the Spinosaurus grabs the neck with its jaws, snapping its neck. The T. rex falls dead and presumably eaten by the Spinosaurus. Tyrannosaurus was later mentioned when Eric Kirby told Dr. Grant that he collected T. rex urine. Dr. Grant asked Eric how he collected the urine, Eric simply said that he did not want to know. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) "We need more teeth!" —Gray Mitchell to Claire Dearing as the Indominus rex overpowers the Velociraptor pack, prompting her to release Rexy.(src) During the Incident at Jurassic World, Rexy was released from her enclosure by Claire Dearing as the realisation dawned that the Velociraptor pack would be unable to stop the Indominus rex. Armed with a flare, Claire opened the enclosure and was promptly pursued by the Tyrannosaur onto Main Street. Upon catching sight of the hybrid, Rexy smashed through a skeleton of a Spinosaurus and bellowed aggressively. After a moment of sizing each other up, the two theropods clashed, with the T. rex showing the upper hand momentarily before being overpowered by the hybrid. However, the sudden appearance of Blue, the last surviving Velociraptor of Owen Grady's pack allowed the Tyrannosaur to get to her feet, where she once again gained the upper hand against the hybrid due to the added teeth and claws provided by Blue. With one final charge, Rexy tossed the Indominus toward the edge of the Jurassic World Lagoon, where the hybrid attempted to roar defiantly only to be caught between the jaws of the larger Mosasaurus. After the marine reptile dragged the hybrid into the lagoon, Rexy and Blue regarded one another for a moment, with the Velociraptor appearing somewhat apprehensive about the larger predator. However, the Tyrannosaurus simply turned her head and walked off into the night. Sometime after the tourists and staff of Jurassic World evacuated to Costa Rica, Rexy had made her way to the top of the Control Centre Helipad, where she surveyed the island and roared triumphantly across her reclaimed territory, wild and at the top of the food chain once more.